


The Oracle's Gift

by TsukiyoSaiai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adult Chat Noir, Adult Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Canon Universe, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Identity Reveal, Late posting here, Magic, Marichat May, Pregnancy, Time Travel, enjoy, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiyoSaiai/pseuds/TsukiyoSaiai
Summary: A new Akuma gives Adrien a new look into his life. It makes him realize he may not have everything he wants yet, but one day he will.





	The Oracle's Gift

 

Adrien, in the guise of Chat Noir, had been enjoying one of his few moments of leisure at Marientte’s, laying down on her chaise, eyes watching as the girl fussed over a new design that she was making.

This moment, this was one of his favorite moments of time. Where he was able to spend time with Marinette without her stuttering. He adored watching her work, playing video games with her. Everything seemed platonic between them. Adrien quickly and easily called her his best friend after all the time he spent with her as Chat.

Sadly, he wouldn’t tell her his identity. Not until he showed Ladybug. Marinette had an ever-growing spot in his heart, but Ladybug was there first, and her grasp was still firm. He hoped one day she’d have it completely as his partner, friend… and hopefully his girlfriend, maybe more one day.

He had few days like this. When he meant days, he meant daylight hours. It took much pleading and bribing, but he had convinced Nathalie to give him a couple days off just to hang out with friends and get his energy back. Between school, modeling, and all of his extra lessons—not to mention his time as Chat Noir—he was completely burnt out energy wise.

It was when his Baton sounded off with an Akuma Alert from the Ladyblog that he hissed in annoyance.

He heard a lighter hiss, Marinette shaking her hand, the sound having startled her enough that she stabbed herself in the finger with a needle.

“I’m okay! Just got my finger.” She moved the digit between her lips, looking towards him. “Go. Go save people, Chat. I’ll be here when you get back.” She said, pulling the digit away once the bleeding had stopped.

A small smile was tossed her way as he moved to go out the hatch that lead to her balcony.

* * *

 

“Chloe again?” Ladybug’s voice cut through the air, she was only a minute or two behind him. Her yo-yo taunt, ready to swing into action to save the screaming blonde.

“Seems that way.” Chat couldn’t help but sigh. Chloe was beginning to be so much damn trouble. One would think she’d grow up.

They were fifteen, she was doing way too much damage for a fifteen-year-old.

“She calls herself ‘The Oracle.’ I don’t know her real identity.” Chat’s voice was quiet, observing the woman, her body was cloaked in red, shadowing her face. Strands of snowy locks and piercing white eyes shook him to the core when he caught their gaze, yet they ignored him the first time around. She was likely looking for Chloe.

“She’s not attacking?”

“Not yet, no.” His fingers tightened on his baton. He had a feeling now that Ladybug was here, that would change.

“Her name is Mirela, she runs a small psychic stand near the Bastille. Sweet woman, I purchased a gift for my Maman from her a couple months ago. Said to be blessed with protection.” Ladybug’s voice was soft. The woman made all types of wire wrapped crystal necklaces. She got a jade one for her mother’s birthday.

Chat couldn’t help but smile, it was such a sweet and loving gesture to her mother. He also noted the small sad tone. Being a hero put their loved ones at risk. While he was at odds with his father most days, he did love him and want him safe.

“Ladybug. Chat Noir.” The Oracle, Mirela’s, voice was soft, a gentle whisper. Haunting, it made the hair on the back of both teen’s necks stand on end.

“I need to take your miraculous now. I’ll let the Wheel of Fortune be my helper.”

The woman pulled a tarot card from under her cloak, hand decorated in black ink, old magical runes decorating the exposed skin.

She was by far one of the most well-mannered Akuma, next to the Evillustrator.

The two heroes jumped into action.

“Ladybug! You need to save me!”

Chat winced as he saw the red clad heroine flinch, her body twisting to move to where Chloe was now out in the open, waving at the spotted hero.

“Chloe!” The Oracle’s soft whisper was nearly a shriek, her fingers whipping out multiple cards. The X Wheel of Fortune card in her hand vanished, turning into an XIII Death card, her fingers slipping apart, allowing for a second card to show an upside down XX Judgement card.

“Death. Judgement. Get Chloe Bourgeois!”

A lilac cloud appeared, and two doors opened. A female in dark armor stepped from one, as a male, draped in a judicial robed stepped from another.

“Shit!” Chat would have laughed at his lady cursing, but watched as she scooped up the Mayor’s daughter and pulled herself up to the nearest rooftop, trying to find a place to hide.

“Ladybug…” The red figure hissed, “Wheel of Fortune, let’s show Ladybug the horrors of her Destiny! She will fall so I may have her miraculous.” The card she had held earlier reappeared in her hand, and Chat was moving before he even realized it. The doorway had opened on the roof where Ladybug had been with Chloe.

Nothing exited the door, making the woman falter. The door was open, and a darkness filled the pace where a room should have been.

One beat.

Two.

A whirlwind of air was pulling her and Chloe.

Ladybug had used her yo-yo to tie off onto the nearest object, keeping Chloe behind her, yet the more she refused to enter the doorway, the stronger the suction became.

“M’lady, move!” Chat snarled, he used his agility to bounce off the two that had been summoned, leaping onto the roof. The force of his movement allowed him to slam his shoulder into Ladybug, forcing her from the wind tunnel, her grip on Chloe had dragged her out of the vortex.

“Chat!” He heard her scream, but he was flying back. His baton being extended instinctually. “Chat, no!”

His body was being swallowed by the darkness, and he felt a fear he had never known before.

Was he going to die?

He saw her, tears in bluebell eyes, fingers desperately trying to pull form from the darkness. Twisting and gripping the fabric of his suit. His hand moving to grip her arms, holding onto her for dear life.

He wanted to say something, he wished to say something.

His eyes felt heavy, and his grip loosening.

He’d never be able to say it.

To tell her.

“CHAT!!!” Her scream was swallowed by silence.

Then nothing.

* * *

 

Chat felt the warmth of the sun on his face, but the silence around him was off putting. “M-M’lady…” His voice was strained. Yet, no response had followed his hoarse voice.

His chest felt like ice, like his lungs had frozen over. It was painful to breathe, and every breath was strained.

It took several painful minutes for his eyes to finally handle the light of the sun, and the pain to ease off each breath.

There was nothing around him. The street was dead, silent. The Bazaar was shut down for the day.

Ladybug and Chloe were nowhere to be found.

“C-claws in, Plagg.” He sat up, a wince passing him. He was physically okay, but whatever that doorway was, it did a bit of harm to his body.

“You okay, kid?” Plagg was just as frazzled, moving to his chosen partner.

“Y-yeah. Confused now… Where’s Ladybug…? And Chloe, and everyone…?”

Plagg hesitated, he had no idea, but he could do something. “I… can feel Tikki. She isn’t that far. Where she is, the current Ladybug is.”

This was against all the rules he and Tikki set up for each other, but his kid…. His kitten, was so confused and worried. Plagg was furious that she wasn’t around… that Ladybug hadn’t stuck around.

“I… Please. I have to know she’s okay.”

Plagg’s ears lowered. He still had his energy since Adrien hadn’t used Cataclysm, and he didn’t have the heart to demand food.

“Transform. Follow your instincts. There… it’ll basically be a pull towards Tikki, my other half. Ladybug’s Kwami. If it wasn’t for this situation, you know I’d never do this kid.”

“I know. I know, Plagg. Thank you.”

The Kwami hissed lightly, moving to nuzzle Adrien’s cheek in a brief moment of affection.

“Plagg, Claws out!”

The green magic took over his form, leaving Chat Noir.

* * *

 

The fifteen-year-old male leaped from rooftop to rooftop, using his baton to help him leap over larger distances. The light pull guiding him towards the location of his school, two apartment buildings past Tom and Sabine’s bakery.

He faltered for a moment as the pull dragged him past the bakery. He always hoped… a small thought, that maybe Marinette had been Ladybug.

Stealthily, he landed on the balcony of a fifth-floor apartment. Light, female humming coming from inside.

“Ooh~! You should make these!” A high pitch voice, likely Tikki, the Ladybug Kwami.

“Of course, Tikki.” She chuckled.

Chat couldn’t see her, but something was off. Her voice was a bit… deeper… older maybe?

A hand seized his tail, and a deep voice brushed his ear. “You’re going to stay quiet, and you’re going to tell me who the fuck you are, and why you’re here.” A rod like his baton was held to his throat. Was this Theo? Did he somehow get akumatized again?

The voice obviously didn’t want to alert the woman inside… Didn’t want to alert Ladybug, whom was inside.

“I think I heard something outside, Tikki.” The woman’s voice had Chat’s heart pounding. He didn’t know who this guy was, but he had to get him off him before she got to the balcony.

 _“Sorry, M’lady._ ” The thought was quick his body lunged forward, taking the hit to the throat as his hand pulled down on the baton, using the drop form the railing to throw the guy over his back into the apartment.

“Chat!”

 _“What?”_ It didn’t make sense. He was Chat. It must have been the copycat.

“Mari, get back!”

Chat moved into the room, baton at the ready before dropping it in shock.

Long blue-black hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Face slimmer with age. She was at least in her mid-twenties.

The most shocking part was the way she half turned behind an extended, leather clad arm. Hands protective around a heavily swollen abdomen.

“Chat, don’t!” Tikki’s voice was sharp, moving between the shocked Chat, and the one standing before the pregnant Marinette.

Now that he saw him, his legs trembled.

The man before Marinette was him. An _older_ him. Hair longer, still wild as ever, eyes narrowed in fury, jaw more defined, face slim and shaped. He was handsome. Body clad in black, much like his current outfit. Silver accents to the suit, likely an armor now that he thought about it.

“What are you talking about, Tikki?” The elder Chat snarled. It was Marinette’s hand that gently touched his shoulder, the tension melting away at the single touch.

“I sense Plagg from him… like I do with you.” Tikki’s voice was frantic and confused.

“I… yes...!” The elder Chat leveled him with a glare, but the younger one stuttered in shock. “C-Claws in, Plagg!”

Standing before the two adults was a heavily confused fifteen-year-old Adrien.

“I think I need to sit down.” Marinette’s voice held her confusion. Her fingers clutching Chat’s shoulder until he slowly moved to have her let go. The man turning around to whisk the woman onto the couch.

Adrien felt numb and excited at the same time.

“Sit, rest. I’ll get you some water.” Chat pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“How are you here?” Marinette’s voice was directed to Adrien. “You scared me when you threw him in here…” Her hand moved to her belly, a sigh passing her lips. “Maman’s okay, Emma. Settle down.”

The glass of water handed to her earned a smile.

“Sit. We apparently need to talk, since you’re here.” Green eyes glanced to the couch in a silent demand. “And you are supposed to be in bed. Do I need to call, Sabine?”

“She hates that you don’t call her Maman.” Marinette avoided the question.

“Emma wanted cookies. And pickles.” Tikki chimed in, earning a glare.

Chat just laughed and Adrien was amazed by them. This was… him and Marinette. Marinette was Ladybug, as told by Tikki’s presence.

Plagg had sat on Adrien’s shoulder, just as confused.

“Princess, we’re out of pickles.”

“Nathaniel dropped by with Anette.” Marinette turned to Adrien, “His and Chloe’s baby girl. She’s eighteen months.” Turning back to Chat, “Chloe mentioned my constant cravings, and called while you all were on patrol.”

“Remind me to thank him.” His lips brushed the crown of her head before moving his clawed hand to her swollen stomach.

Adrien realized his hand twitched to do the same thing. To feel her belly, to feel their baby.

“It was an Akuma. The Oracle.”

Marinette cringed remembering it. “I remember her.” Her body shuddered. “Your trip back will not be fun.”

Chat looked to his wife, a bit of confusion in his gaze. “That’s the one where it really messed up my head for a while?”

“Yes. I when he, you…” She exhaled through her nose, an annoyed look appearing on her face as she tried to sort it out. “You come back. You said the darkness was like ice. And it caused your memory to be spotty. Remembering the visit to ten years in the future, but nothing that happened during it. I thought it was similar to Timebreaker… since you didn’t remember… dying.”

Adrien slowly nodded. Not really knowing how to take it in. His eyes glancing back to the woman’s swollen belly, the hand resting on it, then back to her face before repeating the motions with his eyes. It was difficult for him to divert his gaze from her pregnant belly. Everything was overwhelming him.

“Oh, just ask already. I keep seeing your hand twitch.” Chat was on edge talking about that, the male very in tune with his wife’s emotions.

“Stop being a jerk.” She elbowed him, moving to get up, her hand braced on the couch and the other on Chat’s knee. “He’s testy because I’m getting emotional. Protective Minou.” The male’s hand moving to help her stand.

Slowly, she moved to sit down on the edge of the solid oak coffee table, Adrien catching her arm to help her sit down.

“Thanks.” Her smile made him want to melt. “Go ahead. Emma is a bit excited right now. I think it is the noise.” She gently took the teenager’s hand, pulling it to her stomach where Emma was kicking and fussing.

“My princess is having a little princess…” And Adrien couldn’t stop the tears.

He’d be happy. He **would** be happy.

Chat moved carefully to the two, watching as the emotions of the boy overwhelmed Marinette, bringing her to joyful tears. The male was silent as he kissed her temple, observing his younger self.

“Yes.” Chat was talking now. “My lady, my stunning wife, is having a little princess.”

Marinette smiled and turned to look at her husband, moving to nuzzle him.

“She’s due in around a month. It’s why I was so pissed when I saw you on the balcony.” Chat moved to rub the back of his neck, “I didn’t mean to jump down your throat. Just, she’s a higher risk pregnancy. Not being allowed to run patrols, it’s like an itch. You know what I mean.”

Adrien did know, because he felt it since the moment he received the ring.

Chat paused for a moment, “You’ll find your happiness, Adrien.”

Marinette took Chat’s hand. “Adrien. Give younger me time… you’ll see I care for you in how I act. Frankly, I know you already see that. I sat there many days afraid to tell you I was Ladybug because I didn’t think I was… I guess, worthy is a good word. Worthy of being Ladybug. Then the major crush I had on Adrien you, made me quick to shut down the flirting of Chat you. I loved you, both sides of you... You’ll see it soon.”

“Wha…?” Adrien’s face turned red.

“Kid, you’ll be fine.” Plagg mumbled, nuzzling him.

* * *

 

Ladybug was furious.

Chloe was watching in awe, the extended baton keeping the doorway open, Ladybug hadn’t been willing to see what happened if it closed.

Her yo-yo ripping cards from the Oracle’s grasp. Her limbs hitting the phantom people that were created out of magic.

“Her necklace Ladybug!” Chloe called out. For once, she felt terrible about causing this. She saw how deeply Ladybug cared for Chat, and it was her fault he was gone.

“Thanks!” Despite the thanks, her tone was like ice.

“Lucky Charm!” She had to do this to get Chat back. She had to.

From the air dropped three colorful smoke bombs. And a lighter.

The answer was obvious. Blind her and go for it.

She lit them, one by one, throwing them. The round balls began smoking, a cloud of green, red, and yellow pillowed the nearly empty bazaar. Her eyes trailed on the woman as the clouds made her vanish.

“Ladybug! Where are you!?” The furious shriek was the tell. The red clad teen used her yo-yo to swing into the cloud of smoke, bodies hitting the ground as she ripped the necklace off her. Using her hand to forcibly smash it, the rose quartz splintering and shattering under the multiple strikes with the heel of her hand.

“Go Ladybug!” Chloe couldn’t help but cheer, her eyes noticing Alya in the distance, the shame flooding her once more.

Ladybug stood, using her yo-yo to capture and devilize the Akuma. When the white butterfly flew away, she moved to the door, all the open doors and figures that came from them were standing still.

“Please go, Chloe.”

“I… Ladybug, I’m sorry.” The blonde wrapped her arms around herself.

“I know… I really do, Chloe. But… I need this time alone. I need… I need to be sure Chat is okay. That he comes back.” Chloe couldn’t stifle the small sob that came from her lips. Ladybug was crying. Her hero was crying. “I can’t do this without him. I won’t.”

“I… I understand.”

Chloe quietly moved away. She needed to talk to Alya. She needed to make a change. A public apology was a good place to start. She did something that hurt her hero. Hurt both of the heroes of Paris.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” The lighter that had been used to light the smoke bombs was thrown into the air, and a wave of magic began covering everything that had been destroyed or altered.

She just watched the door helplessly, knees trembling as she tried to stay strong.

One second.

Two...

Three…

Fou—a figure was thrown from the doorway, dragging the baton as she lunged to catch him, to break his fall.

“Chat!”

* * *

 

“Chat!”

Adrien’s head was swimming. He remembered talking to someone, then he and Plagg were forcibly transformed and dragged back.

A wetness hit his cheek, and another. They just kept hitting his skin. Warm hands brushed his cheek, his neck.

“Please wake up… please…”

His limbs felt heavy, but he moved to wrap them around the figure.

“Bugaboo…”

“Yeah, Chat.” A smile blossomed on her face as she hiccupped, “It’s me.”

_“I loved you, both sides of you… Just give her, me… time to show you that… You’ll see it soon.”_

“Mari…” He didn’t know how he knew, he just did.

Hearing her breath hitch, he opened his eyes. “Hey Princess…” His hand slid up to her cheek. “Sorry for worrying you.”

“You, stupid cat!” Her tears fell harder as she pulled him up into her arms, hugging him tightly. “I was so scared… I thought I lost you. You can’t do that to me!”

His eyes closed as he held her, pulling her close. The icy pain in his chest, the throbbing of his head, the fading memories of what happened between entering the door and exiting… none of it mattered.

“I know, Mari… I know, M’lady.” His fingers moving into her hair as she buckled under the pressure. The girl hiding her face in his neck, sobs ripping through her.

They’d be okay after this.

He just knew it.


End file.
